


Hang In There!

by SuddenLight



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Best Friends, Lesbian Robin Buckley, Not Beta Read, Robin Buckley & Steve Harrington Friendship, Short One Shot, Steve Harrington is a Sweetheart, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 14:41:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20725883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuddenLight/pseuds/SuddenLight
Summary: The ones he loves around him can feel a little down at times, so he takes it upon himself to cheer them up. Not every idea is “good”, but at least he’s trying.Or in this case, Robin had a really shit date and could use some happiness.





	Hang In There!

**Author's Note:**

> A short and easy one shot to get me out of writer's block.

Steve was wearing pajamas when Robin stormed inside their apartment. Door dramatically flung open, then drifts shut on its own. She wasn’t expected back home so soon, or at all.  Robin had been seemingly so excited for a girl to ask her out. Granted, Steve was really bad at reading into emotions. 

His roommate scoffs before marching into the kitchen and prepping popcorn. Comfort food.

Robin shuffles over to the couch, settling into the couch beside him. A tired sigh leaves her mouth. The nasty gleam to her tonight made him feel a twinge of sadness. No smiling or eye contact. Steve watches with raised brows. He’ll take a chance at what the problem stems from.

“Date was shitty?” Steve asked.

“Not in the slightest,” She rolls her eyes, sarcasm oozing from her mouth. “No, dude, she acted like a total asshat once I mentioned my ‘lifestyle’. I guess Family Video and creaky apartments are turn-offs for rich people.”

Steve wrinkled his nose. “Sounds like a bitch.”

“She was!” Robin raised her arms, frustrated.

“Should I go grab my bat? I’m sure we can break something of hers.”

“That would be fun and all but for the fact that she would sue our asses.” Robin snorts, her frustration dying along with her voice.

The two quit talking, listening to the pops coming from the janky microwave Joyce game them as a housewarming gift. A TV showing some movie that turned on after Robin got back home. A homely ambiance, but not welcomed by Steve as his best friend sat beside him sulking.

Steve smiles suddenly, clapping his hands together. Robin simply groans, not lifting her head to see the puppy-dog excitement radiating from her side.

“I have the perfect thing for you!”

He rushes to his room, rustling through jean pockets and drawers to find  _ something _ . Soon enough he searches his bag for school, ripping out a notebook and spotting the one thing he believes could stunt Robin’s ever-growing no-girlfriend sadness.

Robin finally looks up, eyes narrowed in judgment.

“Are those stickers?”

Steve looks appalled. “Seriously? You have no clue what these bad boys are? Robin, cmon, now I’m disappointed.”

“So they aren’t stickers,” Robin states, head falling back onto the couch.

“They’re temporary tattoos!”

Robin lets out a snort, grin on her face. She sits up to peer at the collection he’s holding, showcasing like its a crown. “You know how to put them on?” 

“Yes. Yes. Yes. Now get over to the sink so we get one stamped on ya.” Steve said. 

Steve pats the counter in their itty bitty kitchen, having Robin get up and leave her blanket burrito.

Now that he looks at them, they’re a lot more childish than he thought. There were a few My Little Pony ones, glittery kittens, with motivational phrases in an ugly font for each. The little kids he babysat gave them to him in a promise of his return, stating the other babysitters were bullies. To be fair he should probably leave these be, but a fun story to tell the group once their parents called him.

“I hope this isn’t the payment you get or babysitting.”

“No, this is just a promise the kids had me make,” Robin opens her mouth to speak. “But I figured I could use one of these could cheer you up.”

Robin leans against the counter, pursing her lips. 

“Can I have the one with the cat saying hang in there?”

Once the temporary tattoo began drying on the back of her hand she let out an easy laugh. The smile on her face pleased Steve, relieved to see her relaxing. Steve’s got to thank that group of kids next time he babysits.


End file.
